La Reine de Las Noches by A
by Machiruda
Summary: Histoire écrite en parallèle avec "Hollow and alone". Le Hôgyoku, la perle de destruction, a été volé. Une mystérieuse femme adresse des menaces à Ichigo. Une légende du Seireitei évoque un oiseau écarlate qui sauva la Soul Society... Mais qu'en est-il réellement ? RÉÉCRITURE DES CHAPITRES 2 ET 3 EN COURS
1. Chapitre 1

__**Attention : cette histoire, bien qu'étant annoncée comme étant la suite de "Hollow and alone", n'en est pas la suite exacte. Les personnages inventés dans "Hollow and alone" n'apparaîtront pas ici. En outre, les deux histoires seront publiés à peu près en même temps. Simplement, les deux histoires contiennent de nombreuses références l'une à l'autre, et celle-ci est sensé se passer après. Il me semblait important de vous le préciser. Et maintenant, bonne lecture !**

_Seireitei, Soul Society, 12 juin, 14h30_

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé… Le soleil brillait, tout le monde avait chaud et Matsumoto profitait de la canicule pour faire la sieste. Enfin, la faire encore plus longtemps que d'habitude. La chaleur était si intense que le capitaine Ukitake en avait fait une insolation.

Dans sa division, Renji se dépêchait de finir son boulot pour aller ensuite s'acheter une boisson fraiche. Mais c'est à ce moment là que les ennuis commencèrent, et Renji ne boira pas de boisson fraiche avant des semaines.

Il posait sur une table les rapports 1254, 1255 et 1257 (le rapport 1256 a été mouillé par un verre de thé renversé et il est inutilisable) quand l'alarme sonna. De surprise, Renji en lâcha ses documents pendant que son capitaine, Byakuya Kuchiki, surgissait dans le bureau.

«-Capitaine, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria Renji complètement affolé.

-Réunion d'urgence capitaines, vice-capitaines. répondit Byakuya qui n'avait visiblement pas le temps de faire des phrases complètes.

-J'arrive, capitaine ! »

_Seireitei, Soul Society, 12 juin, 15h02_

Le capitaine-commandant en chef Shigekuni Genryûsai Yamamoto (dont les noms et titres sont si long à prononcer que personne ne les dit en entier) attendit que tous les capitaines et vice-capitaines entre dans la salle pour commencer. En orateur confirmé, il ne prononça qu'une seule phrase pour expliquer la situation :

« Le Hôgyoku a été dérobé ! »

Une stupeur intense s'empara des gradés présents.

Les deux amis Jushiro Ukitake et Shunsui Kyoraku déclarèrent en même temps :

« Qui a fait ça ? »

Le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya s'écria en même temps :

« Comment ont-ils put passer les défenses de la chambre forte ? »

Et le vice capitaine Shûhei Hisagi, plus pragmatique, demanda :

« On a une piste ? Un suspect, un coupable ? »

Le vieux (foin de politesse, on est entre nous) poursuivit son discours :

« Le ou les coupable se sont introduit dans la chambre forte en déjouant la surveillance des gardes. Ils ont, d'une manière que nous ignorons, griller tous les systèmes de sécurité avec une technique de reiatsu, et sans que cela se remarque. A partir de là, ils leur étaient facile de s'emparer du Hôgyoku. Ils ont brisé l'écran de protection avant d'en créé un autre, celui là pour dissimuler la perle le temps de repartir avec. C'est tout ce que nous savons. »

Renji se permit un commentaire qui lui valut un regard de reproches de son capitaine :

«-Un peu vide comme indication.

-Mais nous en avons un autre, vice-capitaine Abarai. Et il sans doute pire que les autres.

-Ah bon ? Lequel ?

-La personne qui a commis ce crime, qui que se soit, vient du Hueco Mundo. »

_Seireitei, Soul Society, 12 juin, 16h19_

A la fin de la réunion, les capitaines se dispersèrent pour exécuter les ordres reçus. Il avait été notamment décidé de :

1) Intensifier la surveillance du monde réel

2) Informer tout les shinigamis du danger, et en particulier ceux qui sont affecté à des missions dans le monde des humains

3) Tenir une équipe d'intervention prête à réagir à la moindre alerte

4) Dépêcher quelqu'un pour prévenir le shinigami remplaçant Ichigo Kurosaki et ses compagnons (on sait jamais, un gars plus fort que la moyenne des capitaines, ça peut servir)

Renji et Rukia s'étaient portés volontaires pour l'ordre n°4 exactement en même temps. Byakuya allai refuser net, et cru un instant que le capitaine Ukitake était de son avis, car celui-ci fit remarquer qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'envoyer deux personnes pour ça. Mais il dû déchanter, car Ukitake voulait en fait dire : «Rukia, tu peux y aller.». Rukia partit donc dans le monde des humains, contre l'avis de son grand frère. La suite montra qu'il avait raison.

_Clinique Kurosaki, Karakura, 12 juin, 16h20_

Ichigo Kurosaki, le lycéen-shinigami remplaçant mondialement connu pour avoir vaincu Aizen, avait pour le moment une occupation très peu héroïque. La sieste. Il avait fini ses devoirs et attendait patiemment que quelque chose se passe.

Et en effet, quelque chose se passa.

Rukia lui tomba dessus comme une demi-tonne (elle devrait faire un régime) de briques.

_Starbucks de la gare, Karakura, 12 juin, 16h37_

Ichigo avait proclamé le rassemblement général et, 17 minutes plus tard, toute la bande était attablée dans le café le plus fréquenté des lycéens de la ville. Ainsi, expliqua-t-il à Rukia, ils ne se feraient pas remarquer. Rukia hocha la tête, l'écoutant à peine, fascinée qu'elle était par ce si large choix de boissons et de pâtisseries. Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue et Chad arrivèrent aussitôt, pressé d'entendre dans quels ennuis s'était fourré leur ami. Deux minutes et quelques explications plus tard, ils souriaient moins.

«-Ainsi, il resterait des Arrancars en vie ? demanda Ishida, qui prenait le problème très au sérieux.

-Apparemment, oui. Mais on ne sait toujours pas si se sont bien des Arrancars ou autre chose.

Ichigo murmura quelque chose.

-Pardon ?

-Je disais : les ennuis recommencent. »

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Rivière Karasu, Karakura, 13 juin, 15h02_

Ichigo recala son sac sur son épaule, soupira et se remit en marche. En temps normal, il aurait béni son prof de maths d'être absent, mais avec cette histoire de Hôgyoku volé, il avait besoin de s'occuper la tête. Même avec des cours.

Il fallait reconnaitre que s'il se baladait au bord de la rivière, ce n'était pas pour «s'occuper la tête». C'était parce que son père avait décidé de changer de look et qu'il en était devenu insupportable. Encore plus que d'habitude. Karin avait claqué la porte tellement fort qu'une fissure la traversait désormais (la porte, pas Karin).

Ichigo allait se laisser tomber sur un banc quand il vit une jeune fille sur le bord de la rivière. Elle lui tournait le dos, aussi ne voyait-il qu'une chevelure blonde et un manteau de pluie. À sa pression spirituelle, il su que c'était un fantôme.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Elle pivota pour lui faire face. Ichigo révisa son jugement : elle devait avoir à peine dix-sept ans. Plutôt mignonne, les yeux marrons, la bouche fine, un léger maquillage. Sous son manteau, elle était vêtue d'une charmante tenue de gothic lolita noire et blanche.

« Monsieur… commença-t-elle, avant de sursauter. Oh, vous devez être Ichigo Kurosaki ! »

Là, Ichigo sursauta d'une manière un peu comique.

« Vous connaissez mon nom ? »

La jeune fille sourit.

« Je n'ai pas eu trop le choix. Les fantômes de Karakura parlent tellement de vous… J'avais très envie de vous rencontrer… »

Ichigo sourit. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Apprendre qu'on est le médium le plus célèbre de sa ville est assez flatteur, on ne peut le nier.

« … pour vous remercier. »

_« Me quoi ? »_

Et c'est là que ça devint _vraiment_ étrange. La jeune fille laissa glisser son manteau à terre, et révéla _un trou de hollow dans sa poitrine !_ Ichigo compris en un éclair que cette fille était un Arrancar et qu'elle le cherchait, _lui_, pour une raison précise.

Il porta sa main à son badge, mais l'Arrancar fit une chose tellement bizarre que le cerveau d'Ichigo dû interrompre son mouvement pour analyser ce qu'il voyait.

Elle venait de s'_incliner_. De se mettre à genoux, front contre terre, dans une attitude de respect total.

« Ichigo Kurosaki, Shinigami remplaçant de Karakura, je suis ici pour vous remercier, en mon nom et en celui de tout les Arrancars, pour avoir vaincu le tyran Aizen. »

Le garçon ébahi lâcha une phrase. Il ne se souvenait plus laquelle. Imperturbable, la femme continua.

« Et de ce fait, puisque grâce à votre action nous sommes libres et heureux, nous vous assurons que jamais vous n'aurez à craindre de l'Espada Royale, ni vous ni aucun de vos amis de ce monde. »

_« Des menaces, maintenant ? »_

Comme la jeune fille semblait attendre une réponse, il réussi à dire :

« Ben… Merci… »

Elle se redressa avec un grand sourire de joie qui, entre nous, lui donnait un air idiot.

« Je dirais à notre Reine que le message a été reçu. »

Une petite courbette, elle pivota et, face à la rivière, ouvrit un garganta qui disparu dès qu'elle posa les pieds dedans.

Ichigo resta une bonne minute debout, encore sonné. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, il filait ventre à terre vers la clinique Kurosaki.

* * *

_«-Tu es idiote ou quoi ? Des me-na-ces. Tu étais sensé lui transmettre un message de me-na-ces ! Pauvre idiote de blondasse._

_-J'accepte volontiers les reproches si tu laisse mes cheveux en dehors de tout ça. Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens à l'égard d'Aizen et, par conséquent, envers Kurosaki. Alors boucle-là un peu, pigé ?_

_-Tu vas voir, sale petite…_

_-Silence._

_-Votre Altesse ?_

_-Une telle dispute n'a pas à avoir lieu. Le plus important, c'est qu'Ichigo Kurosaki soit mis au courant de notre présence et c'est chose faite. Niebla, je te remercie. Tu as très bien joué ton rôle. »_


	3. Chapitre 3

_Clinique Kurosaki, 13 juin, 15h57_

« Et alors, elle m'a adressé des remerciements pour avoir vaincu Aizen.

-_Tu te souviens de ses paroles exactes ?_

-Plus ou moins. Il était question d'une Espada Royale, qui allait agir mais éviter de me faire du mal en reconnaissance de mes actions, ou quelque chose d'approchant…

-_L'Espada Royale ?_

-À mon avis, c'est le nom d'une nouvelle génération d'Arrancars. Comme l'Espada Cruelle d'Aizen et l'Espada Terrible de l'autre taré…

-_Tu dois avoir raison. Nous allons prendre des mesures. On te tiendra au courant._

-Ok. Salut, Renji. »

Ichigo coupa la communication et rendit son téléphone à Rukia. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit. Rukia lui jeta un drôle de regard, étonnée par son silence.

« Ça ne va pas, Ichigo ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Pas trop. Cette fille… Elle avait l'air plutôt amical, mais ses potes ne le seront pas autant. Et puis… Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent faire, au juste ? Un truc qui nécessite de voler le Hôgyoku, mais dans lequel ils ne veulent pas m'impliquer… »

Ichigo soupira une nouvelle fois.

« C'est trop compliqué. »

Kon, qui lisait un magazine de mode féminin, et plus particulièrement les pages Lingerie et Maillot de bain, s'arracha à sa contemplation pour lancer un simple :

« Te prends pas la tête, va. On verra bien. Si ça ce trouve, ils ne vont rien faire. Et puis, au pire, je serais là pour tous vous sauver la vie. »

Et il replongea dans l'étude d'un ensemble short/soutien-gorge baptisé «Séduction écarlate», qui correspondait exactement à ce que son nom laissait supposer.

Dans sa grande sagesse, Ichigo décida de ne pas relever l'idiotie de la remarque.

« Grand frère ! Le goûter est prêt ! Tu veux une crêpe au chocolat ou à la confiture ? »

L'intéressé ouvrit la porte et lança dans le couloir :

« Chocolat, s'il-te-plaît, Yuzu ! »

Et il ajouta :

« Tu en veux une, Rukia ? »

_Rue marchande de Karakura, à environ 50m du dojo de karaté Fûrinkaikan, 14 juin, 09h14_

La jeune Arrancar blonde qui avait interpellé Ichigo, dont le véritable nom est Niebla Dolce, Sexta Espada, marchait à grands pas à travers la rue, ignorant les humains qui ne pouvaient pas la voir et les fantômes qui s'écartaient de son chemin. Elle ne prit le temps de s'arrêter que devant une vitrine de boulangerie, pour vérifier que ses cheveux étaient toujours bien arrangés comme elle le voulait. C'était le cas, et elle continua sa route, le sourire aux lèvres.

Au coin de la rue, nonchalamment appuyé contre un lampadaire, se tenait un autre Arrancar, impassible. Il avait les cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable, entre le gris, le bleu très pâle et le blanc cassé. Ses yeux bleu sombre étaient fendus comme ceux d'un fauve, et ne cessaient d'observer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un sweat rouge orné d'un énorme 3 sur le ventre.

Niebla s'arrêta devant lui, et, d'une voix un peu tendue, lui lança :

« Salut… »

L'autre releva la tête, la dévisagea froidement puis tendit la main.

«-Salut. Tu as le colis ?

-Oui… Tiens, prends… »

Elle lui remit une petite boite enveloppée dans du papier kraft. Il la prit, la rangea dans sa poche et se décolla du lampadaire. Niebla se mordillait les lèvres comme si elle voulait parler. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'y tiens plus.

«-Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans cette boite ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas me le dire ?

-Non.

-T'es pas sympa.

-Je ne suis pas arrivé à mon rang en étant sympa, Niebla.

-Ça je m'en doute. Bonne journée. »

Et la jeune fille, vexée et incapable de le dissimuler, ouvrit un garganta et disparue dedans. L'autre Arrancar la regarda partir avec un sourire moqueur, avant de sortir un briquet de sa poche. Il mit le feu à la boite et la jeta dans une poubelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci flambait en dégageant une épaisse fumée noire. L'Arrancar s'en fut tranquillement au milieu des passants effrayés. Il n'avait pas cessé de sourire.


End file.
